Aaron Huntley (1654-1745)
}} Biography Early Years * Baptism: (1,3) 27 Oct 1657. (1,3,4b) First Church, Roxbury, MA. (3,4b) By John ELIOT, pastor. (4b) 27 10th mo. 1657. King Philip's War Connecticut Militia Veteran of King Philip's War. 1675-76. Aaron was among the 180 men from Connecticut who served as soldiers against the Indians and was among those who later drew Cedar Swamp lots as a reward for service. He drew Cedar Swamp Lot No. 50 in lists compiled 1 Jul 1701. A soldier in King Philip's War and on the enrollment list at Voluntown, having drawn Lot No. 148. Old Lord Homestead The house was built by Aaron Huntley in Lyme, Connecticut and later owned by the Lord Family. The house was torn down to build the Phoebe Noyes Griffin Library in the same location. Father's Will 1676, 16 Nov: (1b) Will of John HUNTLEY recorded at Lyme, CT. (1b,4c) Leaves to his son Aaron 1/2 an acre in "the new lott joining to the orchard fence on one side and the front fence one the other side to set him a house upon and apart of the fruits of the orchard as my wife and he shall agree" and 1/3 "of the working of all my land." After the decease of his wife, leaves all his lands and meadows in the town of Lyme to his son Aaron, paying to each of the other children ten pounds. Gives his son Aaron 5 pounds toward the building of a house. Appoints his wife and son Aaron joint executors. After his father's death, he built himself a house upon the lot his father gave him and managed his father's estate for the widow. 1676/7, 14 Mar: The town of Lyme granted land to estate of John HUNTLEY: 20 acres of upland and meadow on both sides of "four mile River," bounded on the west by the commons, south by Henry BENNETT, east by the commons, north by John LARABE. Brother's Lawsuit 1677, 18 Sep: The New London Co., CT court, having heard the complaint of Aaron HUNTLEY against his brother Moses HUNTLEY, and finds him guilty of challenging & threatening his said brother & threatening his wife and also his sister, abusing them all with very abusive language & a great disturbance of the peace, & render himself a very dangerous man & showed much profanes, not having any fear of God, the court do see themselves bound to bear witness against such enormities & that he does deserve a high degree of censure, but in consideration of his acknowledgement in some degree his fault & having reconciled himself unto his brother & promising amendment in the future, the court orders and appoints him that he pay a fine to the county treasury of 50 shillings and give bond of 10 pounds during the court's pleasure for his keeping the peace & good behavior for the time to come. Bond acknowledged by Moses HUNTLEY. Attest, John BIRCHARD. The court later released him from his bond. On the same date, in the same court, a case of Moses HUNTLEY vs. Aaron HUNTLEY, for taking & detaining a gun of Moses, damages 6 pounds. The verdict was the return of the gun to Moses as well fixed and a fine of 5 shillings and costs of the court. References * Aaron Huntley I - GENI * John Huntley - Joseph Smith SR Genealogy Wiki Category:Military participants in King Philip's War Category:King Philip's War